world behind my wall
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: serie de drabbles, o lo que se me ocurra xD la mayoria relacionados con la pareja SxM y unos pocos B*SxT..K  por ahora.Es mi primera publicacion en Soul eater


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del...no me se el nombre, pero ustedes saben (creo), ya que yo no tengo una mente tan retorcida (o si, el ultimo cap q salio...es retorcido) pero me encantaria tenerla

* * *

><p>El día ya estaba caluroso, y solo a mi se me ocurre hacer este tipo de actividades, pero no me arrepiento, me estaba divirtiendo, es mas lo volvería hacer, como siempre.<p>

Tome el control y le di la espalda, sabia que él no iba a perder el tiempo, nunca lo hacia, hasta ahora no había ni un solo momento en que me dejara descansar, siempre había que seguir su ritmo. Jadee al sentir como sus brazos pasaban por mi cintura de forma brusca, mire sus músculos como se tensaban cada vez que me movía y se relajaban, solo un poco, cuando me quedaba quieta, sus manos grandes se movían frenéticamente, se movían con maestría, exigiendo el control, era nuestro juego

Sabia que él quería tomar el control, pero no se lo iba a dejar fácil, bastante me costo a mi tenerlo. Trate de salir de la jaula que había hecho con sus brazos alrededor mío, pegue mi espalda a su pecho para tratar de zafarme, sentí su respiración acelerada, caliente, en mi oído. Volví a moverme instintivamente, su pecho estaba duro, los músculos tensos y fuertes hacían una verdadera barrera. Nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, estábamos calientes y pegajosos, no era para menos estábamos completamente sudados, trate de mirarlo por encima de mi hombro, mi perspectiva solo me dejaba ver parte de su rostro, perlado por el sudor, sus cabellos albinos estaban un poco despeinados y sus dientes afilados se dejaban ver bajo sus labios entre abiertos en busca de aire, supongo que yo tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones

no te puedes zafar – hablo Soul, cuando por enésima vez trate de moverme – Maka – cuando pronuncio mi nombre, sentí una corriente helada pasando por mi columna, y por mucho calor que hiciera mi piel se erizo

Vamos, solo dame un respiro – imploré

Hice un movimiento rápido, si no salía de su prisión por lo menos lo iba a encarar, creo que al fin de al cabo, yo no tenia completamente el control.

Cuando lo encare puede ver como el también se movía, su cuerpo se alzo ante mi, tan imponente, su piel brillaba bajo el sol y lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo, entendía a todas las chicas que se derretían por él, tenia un físico magnifico, un porte un tanto altanero, una belleza envidiable, de verdad él podía ser perfectamente el prototipo de hombre ideal, aun a pesar de sus defectos, pero por alguna extraña razón yo no estaba en el grupo de chicas que se volvían locas por él. Claro no es mentira que me gusta hace mucho, pero simplemente yo no me derretía cada vez que estaba cerca mió, todavía podía actuar con dignidad frente a él. Lo mire a los ojos, éramos yo y él, el que hiciera un movimiento en falso fallaría y caería ante el otro. Levante mis brazos en un movimiento sutil, pero a la vez firme, luego todo fue tan rápido, él se elevo y bloqueo mi paso, inútilmente me deslice hacia un lado, pero él era mas veloz y mas fuerte, mi fracaso era fulminante, mi única oportunidad de ganarle se iba, como muchas otras veces, lance y espere involuntariamente a que la pelota entrara en la canasta. La pelota boteo para luego salir disparada hacia otro lugar, sabia que mi tiro estaba errado

Alguna vez me tienes que dejar ganar – le reclame cuando lo vi acercarse al lado de la cancha buscando su agua, dando por terminado nuestro juego

Vamos, cada vez estas mejor – me ofreció de su agua para refrescarme mientras me sonreía – no estas tan mal como la primera vez que jugamos

Gracias – tome el agua y la volqué sobre mi cabello, gemí de lo bien que se sentía el contraste del agua helada sobre mi piel caliente –

Siempre era entretenido jugar básquetbol con Soul, aunque hasta ahora nunca había ganado, pero no perdía la esperanza, ya que yo era un desastre como jugadora, pero cada vez estaba mejorando. Escuche a Black Star, bueno es imposible no hacerlo ya que cada cinco minutos grita a los cuatro vientos sobre su grandeza, detrás de él venia Tsubaki y a la par Kid con las gemelas, por ahora el juego había terminado, siempre jugábamos cuando esperábamos a alguien, sentí la mano de Soul en mi hombro

Si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa podemos tomar un baño juntos – no alcance a decir nada, mi cara estaba roja y vi como él pasaba por mi lado para darle alcancé a Black Star

No creo que sea una mala idea – susurre para mi, mientras le daba alcance

* * *

><p>Es mi primera publicacion de Soul eater, no se xq no lo habia leido antes (Dios castigame) espero haber dejado una buena impresion, pero si no u.U haganme saber mis faltas y si les gusto haganme saber mis puntos fuertes xDDD creo q eso es todo...ahora me ire a dormir ¬¬ bueno creo q ire hacer algo (como estudiar para un test de matematicas...naaaa!) o simplemete acostarme hasta q me entre sueño ^^<p> 


End file.
